The UB invasion
by Unknown Meloetta lover
Summary: After Hau is possessed by the UB queen Lillie sets out to save him
1. Chapter 1

**Lillie's P.O.V**

I sigh I had returned from Kanto when I received a letter from Hala.

"Huh?" I ask "It's from Hau?"

"Yeah my grandson sent this to you." He says. I sigh as I open the White letter.

 _"Dear Lillie,_

 _I would like to talk to you at aether paradise -Hau"_ I closed the letter and sighed

"I hope he still isn't mad because I rejected him" I sigh.

I run to aether paradise as fast as I could

 **(AN)**

that was a trick letter

Next: CH.2:Showdown at Aether!

Sorry this is so short.

Don't like don't read


	2. Chapter 2 showdown at aether!

**Lillie's P.O.V**

I walked into aether Hau had his back towards me.

"H-hau? What's going on?!" I ask.

I just hear laughing as he tiurns towards me Purple goo attached to the right side of his face.

"Hello Lillie" a feminine voice says. "The boy you want to talk to is no longer here." It sang

"Who are you? What did you do to Hau?!" I ask anger forming in my voice.

"I am the ultra beast queen your heartbroken little friend here is my host...for now what a petty I almost regret Possessing him." She laughed.

"S-so this is all my fault?" I say worry forming the last words in my voice.

"I won't let you inhabit him! I'll stop you in a battle!" I yell.

"Very well... I will not go easy on you." She says. She just had 1 pokemon.

"Serve your queen Buzzwole!" She says sending out a buzzwole a bug/fighting type ultra beast.

"Alright Snowy you can do this!" I say.

"Buzzwole hammer arm!" She commands.

"Snowy dodge it and use Draining kiss!" I say.

Snowy somehow beat Buzzwole which ticked off the ultra beat queen.

"You stupid child!" She barks before she hits me with air slash causing a wound to bleed from my arm.

She made a ultra wormhole and went in disappearing with Hau.

"Lillie!" Mother says. "Are you ok?" She says worriedly. Tears the size of marbles roll down my cheek and hit the floor.

"Mother... this is all my fault!" I say crying. "I-if I didn't reject Hau none of this would've happened!" I cry.

She shakes her head. "No Lillie this is not your fault. But how did Hau find the ultra beast queen's bottle that I trapped her in?"

She asks.

"He didn't." Gladion says. "Faba gave the bottle to him, after he opened it Selene,and I tried to stop her Moon's pokemon were defeated and she was sent to the hospital by Buzzwole's Lunge." He says.

"But we have to tell Hala!" I say.

"The Ub queen is powerful enough to defeat the gaurdian pokemon. At leat that is from a myth." Mother says.

"I have to save him! I have to save Hau! He gave me a few pokemon enough to complete my team." I say.

 **(AN)**

Don't like don't read.

Next CH.3 Travel to alter of the sunnee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lillie's P.O.V**

" I'm sorry to say this but... Hau is possessed by the ultra beast queen." I say.

"I knew she would come back one day." He says quietly. I look at him and my mother confused.

"Lillie the ultra beast queen is a very wicked being she feeds on the misery and sadness of her host to possess them longer, the more painful the memories the stronger she gets. She may use trickery and games to find and capture her host. Your father found out her weakness." She says

Hala sighs "the UB queen is a dark/fairy type ultra beast she summons more of her minions to serve her, But you better stop her before she completely consumes her host. Hau is a very heartbroken boy it won't be much before he..." he says tears rolling down his eyes.

"B-before what?" I ask.

"Before he dies." Mother says. "Once fully consumed she will either kill her host or the host will be permanent vessel."

I gasp I run off with Nebby's master ball in hand.

"Nebby! I need your help!" I say as we stand on the center of the alter of the sunnee.

"Sol!" Nebby roars

"Nebby! Can you send me in the ultra space to save Hau?" I ask. It nods and opens up a portal I climb up on it's steely back and I hold on as we enter.

 _(Hold on Hau! I'm coming to save you!)_ I think to myself.

We went through the portal the ultra beast queen was sitting on a giant boulder her back turned towards me.

 _(here we go)_ I think.

 **(AN)**

Sorry for the cliffhanger! I got a review from a user named Harp, they wanted to know about the ultra beast queen well she is described in this cchapter. (I was originally got describe her in CH.4 but nvm.

Next CH.4:Battle against the queen!


	4. Chapter 4 battle the queen!

**Lillie's P.O.V**

The ultra beast queen turns towards me and stands up.

"So, you finally came?" She asked. "It won't be long until I have complete control over your little 'boyfriend' here." She laughs.

"I won't let that happen! I'll stop you!" I say.

"Guzzlord serve your queen!" She yells.

"Lucario do your best!" I say.

"Guzzlord bite!" She ordered.

"Lucario aura sphere!" I order. Guzzlord takes critical damage from the Aura sphere making Guzzlord faint.

"You did great Lucario!" I cheer.

"Blacpheon! Protect me!" She yells. Blacpheon takes a quick bow and looks ready to fight. Lucario looks at me as I nod.

"Blacpheon use Mind blown!" The queen barks. It grabs it's head and tosses it towards Lucario but it reads my mind and dodges it.

"Lucario s-shadow ball!" I stutter. It obeys me and the blacpheon faints instantly. I put Lucario back in it's pokeball.

"You can rest now Lucario you did good." I say. "Go Mienshao!" I say.

"Mien!" Meinshao says. It was ready to fight. The ultra beast queen got mad.

"Pah! I'll defeat you myself!" She yells. She detaches herself from Hau's face causing him to land on the ground uncouncious. The UB queen reveals her true form: A bluish-pink ball like creature.

"Let us end this." She says. She prepares to fire something at me when Mienshao hits the ultra beast queen with a High jump Kick. The ultra beast queen faints. I put Meinshao back in it's pokeball.

"Hau! Hau!" I say tears rolling down my cheeks. "Please... wake up... I'll never forgive myself!" I cry. I pull out Nebby's Master ball.

 **(AN)**

Thank you to all my readers the next chapter will be the last one.

Final: CH.5:Death of Hau?


	5. Chapter 5 death of Hau

**Lillie's P.O.V**

I dashed as fast as I could through poni island until I reached a hospital (still a pokemon center)

"P-please! You have to save my friend!" I say. Nurse joy nods.

"We'll do our best." She says. She and Chansey put Hau on a stretcher and they rush him in as I wait worriedly outside of his room.

"Lillie!" Mother says. "You brought him here?" She asks.

"Hopefully they can save him." Hala says worriedly. This was al my fault.

Nurse joy comes out she looked sad.

"Is Hau ok?" I ask worry forming in my voice. Nurse joy shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, he's...gone." she said. I begin to cry.

"No! He can't be dead! He just can't be!" I say.

Hala and Mother look sad too. I run off crying Nebby and Snowy behind me.

 **(Aether foundation, Lusamine's P.O.V)**

I knock on the door of Lillie's room. I can still hear her crying.

"Lillie?" I ask.

"Go away!" She yells voice full of tears. I open the door and I sit on her bed.

"Lillie? Don't cry." I say.

"How can I not cry?!" She says. "I killed the only boy I loved!" She says.

"No you didn't Lillie, you tried to save him. Hau isn't dead he will always be with you." I say as I tap her chest.

"Right there in your heart." I smile. I look at her room. There was a picture of her, and, Hau she had always cherished it.

"I'm sorry mother." She says calming down. "I hope he is ok." She cried so much she fell asleep on her bed In her arms an Alolan riachu plush Hau had given her. That was cherished too. I walk out of her room and I spot Faba.

"Faba, a word please." I say. We walk into my office.

"Faba you have bothered my family too much and betrayed aether more times than I can count, so Faba as effect of immediately, your fired." I say.

"But Miss president!" He says. He just sighs packs up and walks away.

 **(AN)**

Hau died in this ending! So sad! Anyway in this ending Lillie becomes a pokemon professer AND the ice type Kahuna of Melemele. But there is an alternate ending which if you want, I will add it.

Next fanfic: Smash bros return of Tabuu.


	6. Chapter 6 alternate ending

**(Keep in mind this is an alternate ending.)**

 **(Lillie's P.O.V)**

I rush Hau to a hospital.

"Please! You have to save my boyfriend!" I say. Nurse joy nods and rushes Hau in with Chansey behind the stretcher.

"I hope they can save him!" I say. I hear laughing and I see the UB queen in her true form.

"What do you want?!" I growl as I get angrier and angrier.

"I've come to thank you. No Mortal or pokemon has given me such an entertaining fight." She sang.

"I've turned over a new leaf, and as promised for defeating me I will revive your love, but be careful once I revive him he will be a little 'special'" she says. I look shocked at her as she fires a beam into the room it pierces the glass and hits Hau.

"Go on, girl he's waiting for you." She says. She disappears and the world returns to normal.

"We saved him! It 's a miracle!" Nurse joy says. I walk into his room he was uncouncious on his bed. I grabbed his hand with my own his hand felt warm and soft to the touch.

Hau." I begin "for the longest time I-I had a crush on you, during your island challenge my feelings for you grew After I saw you trying to flirt with another girl I got jealous. Those times you protected me, those times you saved me, those times you stood up for me, I grew more affectionate towards you. I'm in love Hau, I'm in love with you." I confess.

"I-" I hear a voice say. "I-I love you too." Hau says quietly.

"Hau! I say. He gets up, He seemed to have made a full recovery. He grabs me and pulls me in for a kiss He puts his warm hands on my waist as I put my hands on his face.

"Well Hala your grandson has my permission to date my daughter." Mother says. "I don't want to see Lillie upset anymore."

"Well you two have been a great friend to us, even though my daughter Heather doesn't like you, your still welcome in my house you and Lillie." Hala says. We break the kiss and I look at the top of his hands. Spikes poked from the top.

"Hau... your part Lucario." I say. "Don't those hurt?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Even though I am a hybrid now I will still love you." He says.

 **(AN)**

For those of you who wanna know. Selene and Moon are the same person.

Hau is now part Lucario. This fanfic will be expanded in another fanfic: daughter of a new Kahuna.

Lusamine and Hau's mom, Heather were once friends. Until they fought for Mohn, that was what drove hatred between them.

Order of fanfic,

Next:Daughter of a new Kahuna, After that:a zombie apocalypse in smash bros fanfic. (Title in works) then:smash bros return of the subspace army. Yes the UB queen became kind in this ending. So what?


	7. Chapter 7 Before the possession!

**Hau's POV**

I had my heart broken into millions of pieces! Lillie rejected me. I had gone to visit the Aether foundation pokemon.

"Hey there." Faba began. "This special friend of mine can help you get over Lillie..." Faba smiled.

He handed me a crystal cylinder bottle. I began to open the lid...

 **(Inside Hau's mind. Hau's POV)**

"where? Where am I?" I ask myself. I just her a feminine voice, it seems... close

 _"Yoooou arrrre innnn yooouur miiind."_ A voice echoes.

"W-what do you want with me?!" I ask. The voice, as hard as a Golem replied.

 _"I am the ultra beast queeen. I can heaal your brokennn heaaart."_ She echoes again.

"But.. I love Lillie... she still wants to be my friend." I says. I begin to doubt myself.

 _"sheeee doesn't looove yooou."_ She sighed. _"Let meeee use your boooody. I can make you stroooong soooo yoooou cannnn live happppy."_ She said. She put up a good argument.

 _"Thiiiink abooout itttt You and your pokemon sacrificeddd yourselvesss foooor herrr. Sheeee never even said thannnks!"_ She boomed.

I was convinced. She was right, Lillie never even healed my pokemon! The ultra beast queen pulled out a hand.

 _"tick tock, kid!"_ She smiled evily. I pulled my hand out as we shook hands.

"OK, I will let you use my body... I will not resist." I say.

 **(ultra beast queen's POV)**

I had gained control.

"My queen, is it finished?" Faba asks.

 _"Thisss body is unfamiliar to meeee. Fabaaa, alert 'Lillie' we neeed to eeeennd her. Sheeee isss innn myyyy wayyyy."_ I boom.

"Yes, my queen." Faba says.

 **(AN)**

This is what happened before Hau got possessed.

Don't like don't read. The UB queen's voice echoes when she talks.


End file.
